Why Me
by captainrexbest35
Summary: Our favorite heroes find themselves trapped in the body of cats as they must learn to survive in the wild. One cat out of them all will be their leader and guide. That cat is none other than Captain Rex. Rated T for mild violence.


Me: Okay I think I've got an idea on how to make this story make more sense.

Quay: It never did make sense.

Me: Yes and Since I have decided to make this story make some more sense, the first two chapters have been deleted leaving the third as the first. That, and they really sucked. The first part of chapter three will be deleted and the rest of it will be edited. Disclaimer Roll it.

Quay: Spottedpelt doesn't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. She also doesn't own Warriors.

Me: Thank you, on with the story, so you really can say that deleted the story and rewrote it. Hehe On with it! :DD

* * *

**Story's** **POV**

"Hey, Rex!" He looked over to where Jesse, Hardcase, and Kix were heading inside carrying a dead mountain goat. "Dumb thing ran right into our paws on our way over the mountain pass." Jesse said.

All three of them were pumas. Rex was a shape shifter. He could change into anything but right now he was a snow leopard.

"Take that goat to the rookies. And make sure that Boro gets some. And water." They picked up the goat and carried it back to the cut out that served as the barracks for the rookies. The camp was in a cut out of rock that formed several caves. The caves were quite roomy. Rex had one to himself, but he shared it with his tiger mate Sheba. But she was currently in the cave that served as the nursery along with two other she cats. She was expecting _his_ kits.

Rex was rather worried about Boro. He and Vere had gone out a few nights ago and were attacked by dingoes. Vere had escaped unscathed but the right side of Boro's face had been ripped away, leaving the trooper half-blind.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mixer and Redeye came towards me each with a big ball of moss. They were both lynxes. Both were brown with dark spots, and sometimes it was hard to tell them apart. Mixer set his ball of moss down so he could speak. "Captain, Jesse asked me to go out for water. If that's alright with you, Sir?"

"Yeah it's fine. Hurry back, and take Luke with you. "

"Yes, Sir."

Rex was about to go for a walk when a wail sounded throughout the caves. Then Denal padded quickly towards him. "Rex her kits are coming." He gasped out then raced back to the nursery.

Rex padded behind him to Sheba's side. She was panting hard as their kits struggled their way into the world. Rex was bursting with excitement. He could hardly hold still. Coric nearly had to sit on him to keep him from overexerting her. When it was over they had 2 kids: both sons.

"They're beautiful Sheba." Rex purred. "Let's name them Brandon and Damon."

"That's perfect, Rex." She leaned forward and licked his ears after she tucked their beautiful tiger cubs in to the curve of her belly so they could suckle her precious milk. Rex sat down beside his beloved. He was purring so loud he could barely speak.

"I love you, Sheba," he whispered. She purred, a sweet sound to him, then laid her head on her paws.

Rex stood and left so that he could go for that walk he'd been planning to go on.

* * *

The Clan cats had been walking for a very long time. All of them were exhausted and hungry. They'd had passed a river a while back. Unfortunately it was too fast for the cats to fish in without them risking falling in.. Tallstar was very sick. From here the Tribe of Rushing Water would be a long travel. They had come upon a large gap in the path; it was to far to jump across. Brambleclaw passed the message back to the rest of the clan who passed it back to the clan leaders. They had to find a way to get across.

* * *

Redeye and Mixer headed toward the river from the cave. They were almost there. They just had to cross the gap. It was easy for them to jump since they weren't small and had strong legs. Mixer came to a stop as a strong smell reached his nose.

"Hey, Redeye you smell that?" He said after putting his moss ball down. Redeye looked at him and nodded. Mixer stood still, listening. He couldn't hear anything.

He picked up his ball and continued to walk along the path. He bunched his muscles and jumped over the gap landing perfectly and looking back at his brother who followed just as easily. Mixer dropped his ball of moss as something landed heavily on his back. A bloodcurdling screech caught his attention, and for a moment, he forgot about his attacker.

"Redeye!" He screeched. He shook his pelt hard dislodging the thing that had attacked him then raced to the edge of the path. Redeye was hanging by his front paws over the edge.

"Mixer help me," He screeched. Just before Mixer could grab his brother pain exploded in his side and back where something grabbed him with sharp teeth.

* * *

Rex had joined up with a hunting patrol that was heading towards the river to hunt. Yowls filled the air. One was in pain, the other fear.

"Let's go." Rex said as he started to run towards the sound. The sight that met my eyes was a startling one. Mixer was lying on one side bleeding heavily and Redeye was hanging by his paws unable to pull himself up.

"Dogma help Mixer. Tup you're with me." Rex said giving orders before he had even stopped running.

They stopped at the edge of the path and Rex grabbed Redeye's scruff and tugged. Tup grabbed his lower back helping Rex pull Redeye to safety. As soon as he was on the path Rex looked over to where Dogma was tussling with five or six of the cats that had attacked them.

"Stop," Rex yowled.

The cats attacking Dogma fell off surprised, but Dogma kept his place guarding Mixer.

"Tup go back to camp and get Coric." Rex said a soft growl in his voice. His eyes widened but he nodded. He had never been through the territory alone, but he was a cheetah therefore faster than us. He turned and raced away at speeds greater than any creature. Rex approached the cats slowly.

"Might I ask why you attacked my men?" They backed away. He realized they were scared. "It's okay, we won't hurt you." Rex said flatly. The cat snarled at me.

"Ashfur sheath your claws," A cat with a pelt the color of fire stepped forward. "We were only defending our queens and kits."

Rex's eyes widened. The previous attack was suddenly forgotten. "You've got kits out here in weather like this!" Before he could ask what they were doing out here, Tup returned with Coric and Lance in tow. Coric was at Mixer's side before he even acknowledged me.

Coric turned to looked at his friend sorrow in his eyes. "He's dead," his voice was barely above a whisper. Redeye whined behind Rex. He moved to run, to get away and escape as though this was some kind of nightmare that he was in and needed to get away from. Rex slammed his shoulder against the lynx throwing him to the ground.

"Redeye, you can't go out alone in these mountains. I know you're upset, but I need you to stay strong." Rex hissed in his ear. Redeye trembled with cold, fury, and grief for his brother by choice.

"Coric, get these cats and Redeye back to the base." Rex said suddenly back to Rex instead of being angry. He turned back to the little cats. He was almost ten times bigger than them. Three cats stepped forward. He could see that all of them were almost starving. One was white with black paws, another looked like a leopard only very very small and the third was the one that looked like a flame.

"Why should we go with you." The white one hissed.

Rex looked at him then turned to Dogma and Tup. "Both of you find the other hunting party and see what you can catch before night falls. Big or small." Both cats nodded then took off deeper into the mountains followed by Redeye.

He turned back to the small cat. "We have shelter, you have none, and you are also dung-brained enough that you'd have kits out in weather like this. We also have food and you look half starved." Rex hissed. "Out of the kindness of my heart, I am willing to let go of the fact that you killed one of my best hunters."

Lance moved to Rex's side, but froze half-step. His ears perked up and he tilted his head slightly. Lance was a puma. He flicked his tail over Rex's shoulder lightly and Rex gave a slight nod. About 20 feet up was another ledge and on that ledge stood a mountain goat.

He bunched his muscles under him and threw himself upward into the air landing easily on the path above. The goat gave a cry and started to run away from the cat but Lance raced after it with amazing speed and agility. As he gained on it, he leaped landing on the goat's back. The goat went down under the weight of the cat and Lance quickly delivered a killing bite to the goat's neck.

The Clan cats were impressed with the large cat, yet afraid of him as well. The cat had brought down an animal almost twice its size. Finally the Clan leaders seemed to make a decision because Firestar gestured with his tail for the large cat to go ahead.

"We can't get past this gap though." Firestar said. Rex looked at the gap as though measuring it. After a moment he padded to the gap. He dug his hind claws into the hard mountain path and stretched his body along the path his paws reached the other side easily. He dug his front paws into the ground then looked back over his shoulder.

"You can walk across my back." He said then let his head lower so that the cats could cross. Once all of them were across he gripped the ground with his front paws and let go with his back so that he could pull himself over the gap.

Lance traveled the path above them carrying the goat in his teeth but it was too heavy for him to carry all the way back. He jumped down to the path below him landing clumsily because of his burden. He dropped the goat and Rex took the goat in his jaws and began to pull it back to base. He flicked his tail telling Lance that he could join the others.

Coric led the cats and Rex followed carrying the goat in his strong jaws. Soon they reached the mouth of the tunnel that would take them to the main cave of the base. Rex took the goat to the small fresh kill pile that was gathering. It was covered with fresh moss. The entire cave floor was covered in moss. Some of the men who were inside the cave either resting or eating looked at him curiously as they noticed the little cats that now entered their camp.

Meriah, a bobcat queen who had made her home there weeks before, was sitting in a part of the cave where a dull sunlight shone through a hole in the wall. She nursed two cubs which were probably in the nursery. She stood and made her way over to Rex as he gestured for her to come with his tail.

"Will you show their queens the nursery, Meriah?" Rex asked. She nodded and walked over to the clan cats.

It was near nightfall by the time the hunting party returned. They carried several small animals such as rats and rabbits which were generally harder to catch. One of them had a small vicuna draped over his back. The small prey was of course for the smaller cats.

Rex had a couple of cats go out to collect materials to make nests for the smaller cats. He urged them to hurry back before night fell because it would get really cold. He sighed and joined a few cats around the mountain goat so he could get something to eat. He felt tired and hungry. As he ripped off a chunk of meat he noticed that his men were getting fresh meat to the clan cats. Rex's eyes lit up and he took the meat he pulled to another place. He laid down and pulled at the meat holding it between his paws. He finished his meat and licked his paws clean before he stood and moved to the center of the cave.

Leopards weren't meant to roar but jaguars were. That is what he imagined himself as. He willed himself to become the predator. He grew bigger, stronger, but still spotted as he had been when he was a leopard. He gave a roar, loud and clear, that rang through the entire cave system. The cats stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to him.

Rex took a deep breath. "I regret to inform you that we've lost one of our brothers." He paused a moment. Every cat was silent, ears perked towards him. "Mixer was a great friend and an even greater brother." He said. There was silence as every cat bowed their head. He would be missed especially by Redeye.

* * *

A/N:

Me: That was a very emotional first chapter.

Quay: Agreed.

Redeye: Says you.

Mixer: Hey you killed me so.

Me: Oh hush. Read Review Arrivederci and Ret'!


End file.
